Cytomegalovirus (CMV) causes severe infections in infants, organ transplant recipients and AIDS patients. The long term objective of this work is to treat humans who have cytomegalovirus infections with a novel antiviral drug. The specific aims of this grant are to perform animal pharmacology studies, including efficacy, pharmacokinetic/tissue disposition, and toxicity studies in mice after intravenous or oral administration of the antiviral drug. Although there are several drugs that are currently available for the treatment of CMV, these drugs often only delay the progression of CMV-induced pathology, cause serious toxicity, and are subject to the development of resistance. There is a great need for the development of more effective and novel drugs for the treatment of CMV. T01132 is a non-nucleoside compound that is approximately ten times more potent than ganciclovir in vitro. It is believed to have a novel mechanism of action, is active against ganciclovir-resistant CMV, and exhibited low in vitro and in vivo toxicity in pilot experiments. Because of these properties, this compound may provide significant advantages over presently available drugs for the treatment of cytomegalovirus. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: This drug has commercial application in the treatment of cytomegalovirus infection in infants, organ transplant recipients, and AIDS patients.